<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bending Lost by LoZfanchick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609001">Bending Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoZfanchick/pseuds/LoZfanchick'>LoZfanchick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oubing Avatar AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 哪吒之魔童降世 | Né Zhā Zhī Mó Tóng Jiàng Shì (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoZfanchick/pseuds/LoZfanchick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Avatar find themselves in the clutches in the Single Horned Rhinoceros Spirit. Can they defeat him? And will he ever stop talking about how he knew Ao Bing and Nezha's past lives? </p><p> </p><p>This follows after the fic Flaming Mountain Trip, I suggest reading the fics in the series first before this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ao Bing | East Sea Third Prince &amp; Nezha | Third Lotus Prince, Ao Bing | East Sea Third Prince/Nezha | Third Lotus Prince, Nezha/Aobing (Nezha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oubing Avatar AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got an idea for this oubing Avatar AU universe?? If so please let me know I'm always looking for ideas :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another round!” Pigsy cheered as he finished his drink. </p><p>Tripitaka shared a disparaging look with Wukong as the robust man was poured another drink by the grateful villagers, many cheered and exclaimed in joy. </p><p>Team Avatar were the stars of a large celebration the village had thrown for them. They had freed the village from the dreaded Demon Goldfish Bandits. Every 6 months the Demon Goldfish Bandits would come to the village and demand two children from them in order to turn them into child soldiers or worse. Team Avatar had happened upon the village and had set Ao Bing and Nezha out as the sacrificial children. The Demon Goldfish Bandits were outraged that the sacrifices were so old, but before they could react the rest of Team Avatar descended upon them. Now the bandits were imprisoned and in celebration the village threw a grand party overflowing with food and drinks. </p><p>And though Pigsy was seeming to be the one having the most fun at this party (what with the free food, wine, and woman aplenty), truthfully all of Team Avatar was having a great time. Wukong was enjoying the free food and was surrounded by people who kept complimenting him and fawning over his greatness. Sandy was quietly and peacefully enjoying the free drinks and conversing with people that weren’t his constant travel companions. And to Tripitaka’s great joy some Air Nomads were at this village and so he was beyond happy to converse with some of his brethren. As for Nezha and Ao Bing, they were also having a great time, though they had left the party early. </p><p>After eating and toasting with everyone, the two teenagers stayed just long enough till they saw all the others get distracted by their own entertainment. Then the two snuck out, and for a time sat on a nearby rooftop watching the festivities. </p><p>Ao Bing leaned his shoulder against the fire bender’s and smiled at the sight of their friends enjoying themselves. Tripitaka was talking animatedly with his fellow air nomads, and Wukong was lapping up all the attention the villagers threw his way. Nezha made a grunting sound and waved a hand down towards the party. </p><p>“Look at them,” He scoffed as he watched Pigsy grab two drinks, one for each hand. The Fire Prince’s face twisted as he saw the man cling glasses with another then down a cup. </p><p>“It’s nice to see them enjoying themselves.” Ao Bing contradicted. </p><p>Nezha sniffed. “Monkey fighter’s head is going to be so big after this! Bigger than normal, that’s for sure.” Nezha groaned.</p><p>Ao Bing rolled his eyes. He knew Nezha was still upset that Wukong had taken out more bandits than him (his boyfriend claimed the man cheated and stole some of his). With a smile, he rocked into the fire bender, jostling him slightly. </p><p>“Let him have this.” </p><p>“He’s taking all the credit.” Nezha grumbled under his breath, but the water bender heard it and shook his head at his boyfriend. </p><p>Turning towards the water bender, Nezha just looked at his profile for a few seconds. He smiled as Ao Bing’s lips quirked up into a tiny grin while he watched the party below them. Unable and unwilling to stop himself, Nezha’s one hand reached up and ran fingers through Ao Bing’s hair. As the ice prince turned to look at Nezha, the fire bender’s hand rested to cup the blue-haired man’s cheek. Ao Bing pressed into the hand, then both boys leaned closer till their lips touched. </p><p>Then Nezha pulled the waterbender on top of himself as their kisses turned more intense. As their hands started to roam and things got more heated, they knew they had to get off the roof. They shared a look then Nezha swooped Ao Bing into his arms and made off for a more private and comfortable room. </p><p>The next day most of Team Avatar were feeling the effects of the night before. Pigsy, Sandy, and Wukong were hungover and groggy. Nezha had a slight limp, explaining to the Team the limp was because he had fallen while trying to climb down from the rooftop. Only Ao Bing (who backed up Nezha’s story) and Tripitaka seemed fine. They agreed to stay in the village for a few more days, if nothing else than because they enjoyed their time here. </p><p>This proved to be a fortuitous decision because two days after the party a messenger hawk appeared at the village with a message for Nezha. The letter indicated that the evacuation plans for Flaming Mountain were going smoothly and gave him an update on how his family was doing. The message ended with the Fire Lord stating he had some things he wished to discuss with Nezha and hoped he would stop back home soon. </p><p>“We could set a course to head to the Fire Nation Capital.” Tripitaka suggested after Nezha shared the message's contents with the Team during lunch. </p><p>Wukong was showing off some martial art techniques to his new adoring fans so he was absent; and Pigsy was hungover for the second day in a row and refused to leave his room. Therefore, only Ao Bing, Sandy, and Tripitaka were present to listen to Nezha’s reiteration of his message.</p><p>“Eh.” Nezha shrugged. </p><p>“What things does he want to talk with you about?” Sandy asked, curious. </p><p>“He was vague, but that’s Dad for you.” Nezha shrugged again. “Mystic and cryptic till forced to be blunt.” </p><p>“Perhaps he wants to thank you for stopping the volcano from erupting?” Tripitaka suggested.</p><p>The Fire prince smiled in excitement then let it drop into a pout. “No, if that were the case my Mom would have definitely added her own letter and be much more to the point about it.” </p><p>“So we’re heading to the Fire Nation Capital?” </p><p>The Fire Prince looked ready to answer in the negative when Ao Bing looked at him in excitement. “I can’t wait to see your palace!” </p><p>Nezha blinked but recovered quickly and scooted closer to his boyfriend. “It’s huge! My room is awesomely decorated, and you should see our training yard. We can play Elemental Jianzi!” His eyes sparkled at that declaration and Ao Bing’s eyes also sparked at the prospect. </p><p>And so the rest of the day the Team began planning out their trip to the Fire Nation Capital. They would spend the next day getting their supplies and everything ready for the journey. Nezha sent a message to his family simply stating him and the rest of Team Avatar would be making their way to the Capital. </p><p>Once Team Avatar was set to go, they climbed aboard Bai Longma and took off for the Fire Nation Capital. They were just over half a day away from the village when Bai started acting odd. He would thrash and shake his head. Tripitaka tried to calm his steed to no avail. Bai let out a loud screech and turned his body so he rammed himself and Team Avatar into a cliff side. Luckily there was a stretch of sand at the cliff’s side base as everyone was launched off the sea serpent. </p><p>Tripitaka had softened his landing but wasn’t quick enough to soften the others. Worriedly he cried out, “Is everyone alright?!” </p><p>He got mostly groans as a response. However, he saw all of them had avoided the rocks and had landed in the sand.</p><p>“What was that?!” Wukong exclaimed, using his boa staff as a support to right himself. </p><p>“The sea serpent tried to kill us!” Pigsy groaned and threw a nasty look toward the creature. </p><p>Tripitaka was already with Bai. Who was hissing and trying curling up in the shallows he had crashed himself onto. </p><p>“We need to get him into the water.” Tripitaka fretted. “Sandy, Ao Bing! Help me bend the water to give him leverage.” </p><p>Sandy and Ao Bing made their way to the Avatar’s side and bent the water so as to help Bai Longma become unbeached. Once the serpent was back in the water, it hissed again and looked scared. </p><p>“Something got him spooked.” Nezha observed. </p><p>“And I’m guessing whatever it is, is at the top of this cliff.” Wukong added, leaning back in order to look up the massive cliffside. </p><p>“Or the sea serpent just had an episode.” Pigsy reasoned, making his way into the water towards Bai Longma. “Now let’s get going.” </p><p>“I’m going to check it out.” Wukong decided then went to the cliff side in order to bend himself a platform to bend up the cliff face. </p><p>“You're not leaving me behind and taking all the credit!” Nezha broke in going to stand with the warrior. </p><p>Seeing that Wukong was gearing up to shoot something back at the teenager, Tripitaka said urgently, “We’ll all go.” </p><p>Pigsy squatted down on a rock near the shore. “Not me.” He pouted. “You all have fun.”</p><p>Knowing trying to force the robust man to join them would be a fruitless endeavour, Sandy, Tripitaka, and Ao Bing walked over to where Nezha and Wukong were. Once they were all gathered together on the platform Wukong created he used his bending to shuttle them up the cliff face.</p><p>The wind was wicked and Ao Bing had to hold onto his hair with both hands in order to avoid it smacking the others in the face. Nezha snickered at his boyfriend who glared at him in retaliation. </p><p>“What do you think could have caused Bai Longma such distress?” Sandy pondered. </p><p>“I’m not sure, but I also feel something is...off.” Tripitaka responded, one hand reaching up to touch his temple. </p><p>Once at the top of the cliff the wind was still intense, however it didn’t seem to move or affect a thick mass of fog a fair distance in front of the group. From their vantage point they could see some ruins of what was once a massive mansion and villa. However, now it was broken up and surrounded by an ominous purple tinged color fog. </p><p>“That’s gotta be it.” Wukong observed leaning on his boa staff in a relaxed pose and everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>Well everyone but Ao Bing and Nezha. Ao Bing was trying to keep his hair under control, both hands trying to grab the strands that kept escaping his grip. Nezha, not one to turn down an opportunity to tease, was trying to pry Ao Bing’s hands off his hair so it would flow wild. </p><p>“Nezha stop!” Ao Bing complained. </p><p>“No way!” Nezha laughed as he chased after the water bender who moved to Wukong’s side. Hoping to use the man as a shield.</p><p>“I have a ribbon you could use to tie your hair back.” Sandy offered. </p><p>Nezha was chasing and teasing Ao Bing as they circled the earth bender. Wukong and the group watched the teenagers with a smile. However a particular strung gust of wind blew their way and Ao Bing’s hair smacked Wukong in the face. Startled, Wu Kong dropped his boa staff and it quickly rolled off the cliff. </p><p>For a moment all was silent as they watched and listened to the weapon make it’s way down the cliff. Nezha quickly grabbed Ao Bing and yanked his boyfriend so they would be behind Sandy. Tripitaka was already gearing up to pacify the still unmoving warrior. Wukong hadn’t looked away from the cliff where he had watched his beloved weapon fall. </p><p>“Wukong-” Tripitaka began</p><p>“Don’t!” Wukong snapped holding up a finger but still not turning to face them. </p><p>“It was a-” Sandy tried but got the same response. </p><p>“Don’t!”</p><p>“I am so sorry.” Ao Bing apologized, even bowing to the warriors' back. </p><p>Wukong’s shoulders deflated and he turned to them and sternly pointed at all of them. “I’m going to go get my staff.” He then jabbed the finger at the ominous fog covered ruins. “Do not go in there!” Everyone’s eyes flicked between Wukong and the fog. “Wait right here!” He pointed at the spot they were at. “Do not move!” He ordered. “....I’ll be right back.” With that he turned and began to descend down the cliff face. </p><p>Sandy then handed Ao Bing the ribbon he had previously offered and Ao Bing used it to tie his hair back guiltily. </p><p>Tripitaka patted the ice prince’s shoulder. “It was an accident, he knows that.” He reassured.</p><p>“That thing’s indestructible.” Nezha added as he helped Ao Bing tie up his hair. “I’ve seen him do worse with it then toss it off a cliff.”</p><p>“We made him drop it.” Ao Bing corrected but Nezha rolled his eyes with a smirk and shrug. </p><p>“Nuances.” </p><p>The group then turned and stared at the ominous purple fog that seemed to be moving closer to them. </p><p>“Is that fog moving towards us?” Sandy asked, receiving nods of ‘yes’ from everyone. </p><p>“It should be moving more and faster with these winds.” Tripitaka observed. “But it’s not. It’s as if the wind has no affect on it.”</p><p>“Let’s check it out.” Nezha said and began to walk towards the fog. </p><p>“Nezha!” Ao Bing reprimanded. “Wukong said to wait here.” </p><p>“Yeah?! So! Wukong’s not the leader. Plus what’s he going to do? Throw a rock or a punch at fog?! Fog is water vapor and we have 3 water benders here.” He pointed at each of them and the rest tilted their heads at the point he made. He wasn’t wrong. </p><p>“But.” Sandy said after a pause. “This clearly isn’t normal fog. For one, it’s not moving with the wind. And two, it’s kind of...purple.” </p><p>“It is most likely spiritual.” Tripitaka deduced.</p><p>“More reason we don’t need to wait.” Nezha added. “Ao Bing and I are reincarnated spirits and you’re the Avatar!” He gestured pointedly at Tripitaka. “What’s monkey fighter going to do?” </p><p>“...You have a point.” Tripitaka admitted as he walked towards the fog. </p><p>As they approached, Tripitaka was momentarily apprehensive about stepping into the odd colored fog but with a deep breath he stepped inside, then nothing happened. The others quickly joined him and also seemed put off by nothing occurring once they entered the strange fog. Continuing on they watched their footing as they ambled around the ruins of what was once a mansion or villa. </p><p>“I wonder what this place was?” Sandy’s voice was just a notch above a whisper. The odd atmosphere compelling them all to keep their voices down. </p><p>“Perhaps it was a temple. A place for pilgrimages to occur.” Tripitaka suggested as he glanced over at some of the moss covered and broken decor that littered the ground around them.</p><p>Ao Bing and Nezha glanced around then at each other and jolted in surprise. </p><p>“Your mark!” They both shouted. </p><p>Sandy and Tripitaka immediately turned to shush them but startled at the sight. The mark on Nezha’s forehead was glowing red and the mark on Ao Bing’s was glowing blue. Ao Bing reached up and touched his mark while Nezha went cross eyed as he tried to look at his own (in vain). </p><p>“Does it hurt? Are you two alright?” Tripitaka asked concerned as he went to them and fretted over their well being. </p><p>“I’m fine. We’re fine.” Nezha grouched, jumping away from the air nomad. </p><p>Ao Bing gave a more gentle reassurance and did not move away from the fretting man. </p><p>“So this is spiritual.” Sandy said looking at the foggy landscape and horizon. </p><p>“Yes.” Tripitaka straightened himself and scanned the horizon. “This fog must have come from the Spirit World but….how?” </p><p>“Perhaps there’s a tear or a hole between our world and spirit world.” Ao Bing suggested. </p><p>“How do we find this hole or tear?” The fire prince wondered. </p><p>Tripitaka took a moment to center himself and feel the energies of the world around him, trying to find any wayward spiritual energy. However he felt the spiritual energy all around him, and it was hard to pinpoint any one spot. So he had to stop and walk to the front of the group, thinking Nezha and Ao Bing’s spiritual presence was confusing him so some distance would help. </p><p>Finally he found a direction and requested the rest follow him. The more they walked into the fog, the brighter Ao Bing and Nezha’s marks glowed. They wandered around a few broken pillars and behind what was once a wall, and there they saw it. It was an ugly, vertical tear that pulsed purple at the frayed edges. It looked as if something ripped a line between their world and the spirit world then bullied their way through it, widening the tear. The fog seemed to pour out of it and they couldn’t even see the other side due to the spirit world’s energy pouring out in abundance. Or at least that’s what Tripitaka, Nezha, and Ao Bing saw. Sandy just saw a massive amount of purple fog coming out of seemingly nowhere a few feet behind the broken wall. </p><p>“Something tore through to the Spirit World!” Ao Bing gasped, making Sandy’s eyes go wide with shock. But Nezha shook his head in the negative.</p><p>“I think-”</p><p> “TRIPITAKA!” They all flinched at Wukong’s bellowing yell. “SANDY! AO BING!” </p><p>“Hey!” Nezha glared at the direction of Wukong’s yell. “He didn’t say my name!” </p><p>“I’m sure he wi-”</p><p>“NEZHA YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!”</p><p>“There you go.” Sandy said and waved his arm towards the direction Wukong was. </p><p>“We should bring him over here.” Ao Bing suggested. </p><p>“I’ll go get him.” Sandy offered. “I can’t see what you guys are talking about anyway. It just looks like fog coming out of nothing to me.”</p><p>“Thank you Sandy.” Tripitaka then turned back to study the tear. </p><p>-</p><p>“When I find those four I swear!” Wukong grumbled under his breath as he stomped through the fog covered area. </p><p>He had to go all the way back down the cliff and search for his staff. All while dealing with Pigsy’s sass about dropping it. Then after finally finding it and bending his way back up the cliff face he sees the group is gone. They deliberately disobeyed him and went into the danger fog. </p><p>Now he was stomping through the foggy ruins and cursing his friends the entire time. “WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!” He yelled. </p><p>The only response he got was a rough huffing of breath. He huffed out a frustrated breath of his own when it hit him. He hadn’t made that first noise. Going silent, Wukong readied his weapon and scanned his surroundings. Soon a few grunts caught his ears and he turned to face the direction they came from. Getting into a battle stance Wukong cautiously walked towards the grunts. </p><p>From the fog a green, single horned rhino appeared. Wukong boggled at it momentarily, however he kept his stance. Then with a final grunt the rhino charged at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nezha’s limp was not from falling off a roof *hint hint* *wink wink* *nudge nudge*</p><p>I know he’s either the Azure Bull or Green Buffalo, but with Ao Bing being here and he’s “the blue one” I went with the Green color for the Single Horned Rhino Demon.</p><p>This took a while because I could not think of how to write this. Still not 100% in love with how it turned out but ‘eh good enough! If any of you have ideas for where this AU could go please let me know :D I’d be happy to take suggestions :D <br/>Next installment I wanted to have a jealousy thing but not sure what characters to use. So if you guys have any ideas please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ao Bing and Nezha watched Sandy leave to go find Wukong, Tripitaka continued to study the tear. After the swamp bender departed the teenagers turned back to the Avatar and the tear.</p><p>“Why would someone break into the Spirit world?” Tripitaka pondered. </p><p>“Maybe something broke out?” Nezha questioned.</p><p>Ao Bing let out a quiet gasp and touched his forehead. “Was it….us?” He shared a concerned look with Nezha who grimaced.</p><p>Tripitaka frowned, turning his attention from the tear to the teenagers. “No. Yin and Yang were in our world already before they became out of balance.”</p><p>“But if they...us...whatever!” Nezha let out, frustrated. “What if them getting out of balance caused this?!” Both Princes looked guilty and Tripitaka placed a hand on each of their shoulders. </p><p>“No. I’m positive this isn’t either of you.” He glanced back at the tear. “However, we do have to fix this.” He walked closer in order to inspect it further. “I believe if I go into the Spirit world I should be able to fix it.”</p><p>“You can?” The fire prince asked, doubt clear in his tone.</p><p>Ao Bing slapped his boyfriend on the arm. “He’s the link between the spirit world and our world, of course he can.” Ao Bing smiled at the Avatar who nodded in thanks. </p><p>“I also want to ensure no one is stuck in the spirit world so this may take some time.” He warned. Tripitaka then went into a meditation stance and willed his spirit to leave his body in order to go into the Spirit World.</p><p>The two prince’s watch as Tripitaka’s tattoos glow and know he has entered the spirit world. Ao Bing glances from the Avatar to the tear and back, fascinated. Nezha meanwhile scans their surroundings and briefly wonders if Sandy and Wukong had gotten lost in the thick and consuming fog. </p><p>“Sooo……” Nezha drawls after a few minutes passed. “Want to make out?” He leers at his now blushing boyfriend, who reflexively tried to hide behind his long sleeves. </p><p>“Nezha!” </p><p>Ao Bing reprimanded and tried to hide himself. But the fire prince grabbed his arm and pulled it down so his blushing face was in full view of his smirking boyfriend. Nezha crowded himself closer to Ao Bing.</p><p>“No one’s around.”</p><p>“Tripitaka…” Ao Bing protested weakly, tearing his vision from the fire bender’s smoldering chocolate eyes to glance briefly at the Avatar -still glowing and in his meditation stance . </p><p>“He’s in the spirit world.” Nezha murmured gently and then captured the blue haired man’s lips. </p><p>Ao Bing tensed only briefly before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the fire prince’s shoulders. Nezha’s arms then looped around Ao Bing’s back and waist. Both pulled the other closer and tilted their heads in order to get a better angle. When Nezha’s one arm squeezed around Ao Bing’s waist the water bender moaned. In retaliation he gripped the brunette’s hair at the back of his neck and pulled the brunette so that their lips separated. The ice prince then trailed his lips down the side of the fire benders neck, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin there; and causing the fire bender to moan. </p><p>Pulling back Nezha quickly captured Ao Bing’s mouth again and plundered it as his hands snaked their way downwards. Ao Bing’s legs briefly weakened when Nezha squeezed his ass. Nezha smirked as Ao Bing gave him a half hearted glare. Nezha gave another squeeze and the ice prince let out an involuntary squeak. Gearing up to make his smug boyfriend pay, Ao Bing yanked their mouths back together. However, a scream tore through the air, jolting the lovers apart. </p><p>Nezha’s hands immediately moved up to Ao Bing’s waist and yanked the water bender closer in a protective embrace. Both twirled their heads, scanning the area. Yet the thick fog blocked everything from their view. </p><p>“Was that Sandy?” Ao Bing whispered and Nezha glared out at the fog. </p><p>“Not sure-”</p><p>Another yell reverberated through the area and both boys tensed. Glancing at each other Nezha moved away and pointed towards Tripitaka. </p><p>“You stay and protect Tripitaka.” The fire bender ordered, backing out of their embrace.</p><p>“Nezha wait!” Ao Bing quickly grasped his boyfriend’s vest, meaning to pull him back. </p><p>“Don’t worry.” Nezha’s tone was relaxed. He then jolted forward and gave the ice prince a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Then the fire bender took off towards where he thought the screams came from. </p><p>-</p><p>Sandy had come upon Wukong by accident. The warrior landed in front of him and was poised to strike him with his boa staff, but stopped himself just in time. Sandy eyed the weapon that was a scant distance from his face with wide, terrified eyes. </p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Shhh!” Wukong ordered briskly, tugging Sandy close and then sweeping his eyes over the foggy horizon. </p><p>Sandy followed the earth benders command, still looking terrified. He was tempted to push his luck and attempt to ask for an explanation when a figure appeared in the distance. Thanks to the fog the figure was difficult to make out but the closer it came, the more Wukong tensed. </p><p>“Who is that?” Sandy attempted to ask.</p><p>Suddenly a bronze spear cuts through the fog and the figure holding the spear charges towards them. </p><p>“DODGE!” Wukong yelled as he jumped out of the way, holding his boa staff in order to parry the mystery attacker. </p><p>Sandy dashed out of the way and watched as Wukong battled a warrior decked in odd garments. The oddest item of all was a decorative single, green horn the attacker seemed to wear on his head. It was centered in his forehead, had a gold base, and was fairly large.</p><p>“Feel free to help anytime!” Wukong loudly berated the gawking swamp bender as he continued to fight and dodge.</p><p>Shaking himself, Sandy pulled water from the plants around them; knowing he couldn’t pull water from the fog as it was actually spirit world energy spilling over into their world. He then pulled the water into a ball and blasted it at the attacker. The sudden gush of water knocked the man to the ground, though he quickly turned his tumble into a roll and sprung back up. However, it was enough to give Wukong a break. Wukong then bent the earth in order to try and capture the attackers feet. </p><p>Yet the man kept escaping just in the knick of time. Sandy then called back the water he previously sent the man’s way and wrapped it around the man’s head. This caused the attacker to stall and go into a panic. Making it easy for Wukong to capture the man’s feet and lower legs in the earth. Seeing the man was caught, Sandy dispelled the water.</p><p>As the attacker gasped and took into long gulps of air, Wukong raised an eyebrow at Sandy. </p><p>“I didn’t know you had that in you.” </p><p>Sandy shrugged. “I almost drowned you, Pigsy, and Tripitaka when I first met you.” Wukong shook his head in acknowledgement. </p><p>“Right….I forgot about that.” </p><p>“Mmhmm.” </p><p>After letting the man catch his breath Wukong went forth to demand some answers. However, before he could ask anything, the man threw a white jade ring at the earth bender. Wukong immediately caught it and scoffed at it. The ring then glowed and Wukong fell to his knees with a scream. </p><p>Sandy yelled as he ran to the warriors side. Meanwhile the trapped horned man laughed as the earth quickly set him free. Sandy went to pull the ring out of Wukong’s grasp but the warrior quickly halted him.</p><p>“DON’T! It’ll -ugh- get you!” Wukong groaned as he felt his body weaken and drain. </p><p>The ring was then called back by the horned attacker and it flew to his wrist. Smirking the horned man sneered at the two on the ground. </p><p>“Wondering of the effects I assume?” His tone was snide as he pointed his bronze spear at them. “Try to bend your element.” He gave a ‘go ahead’ motion with his hands. “Go on! Try it!” He encouraged.</p><p>Wukong growled and struck his palm forward in order to send some rocks at the man, yet nothing happened. Looking stricken Wukong tried to call forth the earth to no avail. Sandy, subsequently also looked distressed, as he watched his friend try more and more desperately to call forth the earth. The horned man laughed as Sandy wrapped a protective arm around his shaken friend’s shoulders. </p><p>“I have taken your connection with your element, you have no-”</p><p>A blast of fire cut the man off, making the man jump back. Then Nezha appeared and placed himself between the attacker and his friends. He didn’t give the man time to situate himself and began going on the offensive.  Having fire dance around his fists and feet as he jabbed and kicked the man. </p><p>While Nezha and the man battled, Sandy rallied Wukong to get up. Urging that they needed to take cover so they could regroup and take stock. Wukong nodded but still looked as if a stiff wind would knock him over. So Sandy forced Wukong to loop one of his arms over his shoulders and called out to Nezha. </p><p>The fire bender glanced at them and Sandy inclined his head in a backwards motion. Catching on that Sandy wanted to retreat. Nezha glared unhappy at the idea of running away, but nodded in assent. Nezha then summoned a wall of fire to block the horned man’s view and took off towards his friends. Once the fire cleared the single horned man glared out into the fog but could not find the 3. </p><p>“I had him!” Nezha complained in a frustrated whisper. </p><p>Wukong ignored him as he kept trying to pull or manipulate the earth in any way, each time failing. Sandy’s gaze was still distressed and Nezha figured he must have missed something. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>“I...can’t bend.” Wukong looked defeated and stared at his hands morosely. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“He took away Wukong’s bending.” Sandy answered. “He threw some kind of white jade ring at Wukong and it...stole his bending from him.” Wukong growled and punched the ground hard in frustration. </p><p>“Shh!” Sandy urged, glancing out from their cover behind some destroyed and decayed wall. Seeing no one, he breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>Wukong was about to say something but startled at the sight of Nezha. “Is...is your forehead glowing?” </p><p>“Oh,” Nezha went crossed eyed like he had previously when he tried to look at his glowing mark. “Yeah.” he said easily. </p><p>“...why?” </p><p>“This isn’t fog, it’s spirit world energy draining out from the spirit world.” Sandy explained while gesturing at the fog around them.  </p><p>“Of course it is.” Wukong grumbled. “That would explain-”</p><p>“Hiding is for cowards!” A voice boomed, silencing the three of them immediately. “And I thought you better than that.” The single horned man walked around the area in a slow pace. “For so long I’ve searched for someone to give me a challenge. A worthy opponent!” He boomed as he banged his spear on the ground. “And I believe, oh mighty earth bender that is you.” </p><p>Nezha glared at the ground and thought bitterly <i>’I was the one winning our battle, dumbass!’</i> </p><p>Sandy and Wukong only glared outwards but held their crouched positions in hopes of the man not spotting them. </p><p>“We could battle for eternity, you and I!” He continued as he continued his search for the three. “I may even give you back your bending if you best me in combat….maybe” He snickered, then something caught the single horned man’s attention and he smirked in assured victory. “Though first, I will deal with the interlopers.” Suddenly the man jumped and landed in front of the three. </p><p>“Thank you for the beacon.” He smirked and Nezha smacked a hand to his forehead as he glared at the man. </p><p>The three glared at the man then Wukong went to stand. “You want to fight me so bad, fine!” He brandished his boa staff. “I’ll-” </p><p>Nezha side swiped Wukong’s feet out from under him and caused the man to fall onto Sandy. Nezha then launched himself up and blasted fire straight at the horned man’s face. He quickly dodged but when he went to jab the fire prince with this spear he saw Nezha already had a grasp on it then superheated the metal. With a shriek the single horned man let go of his weapon and Nezha chucked it to the wayside. </p><p>“You want a challenge, you got it!” Nezha proclaimed as he then launched himself at the man.</p><p>“Nezha!”  Sandy tried but Wukong covered his mouth. </p><p>“We need to find another cover.” He pulled Sandy up and urged him to move. “When we get an opening, we grab the kid and go.” </p><p>“You a worthy opponent?!” The single horned man scoffed, as he fought the prince. “I know you!” </p><p>“We never met!” Nezha fired back, figuratively and literally as a wave of fire went towards the man’s face. </p><p>He ducked then tried to side swipe the teens legs. </p><p>“Oh but we have <b>Yin</b>!” Nezha faltered and the man jumped at the opportunity, now putting Nezha on the defensive. “We have fought before and I know you. You are incomplete! Unbalanced! Never whole!” After each pronouncement he jabbed at Nezha who, unfortunately could not block all the attacks. “You are weak without your other half!”</p><p>Nezha glared then with renewed vigor slammed fire all over the ground, upsetting the single horned man’s balance. </p><p>“I am <b>not</b> weak!” He shouted then went back on the offensive with gusto. “I am whole and I’m going to kick your ass!”  </p><p>“Oh?!” The single horned man held an unimpressed tone. As he jumped back from dodging a drop kick he mused, “You are whole?” He made no move to re-engage the fuming teenager and instead scanned the horizon. “So Yang is here. Perhaps I will deal with them first” </p><p>Dread, quickly followed by rage flowed over Nezha. The thought that this man was looking for Ao Bing and meant to do him harm, enraged the teen. With an animalistic scream Nezha launched himself at the man.</p><p>“Kid, keep your head!” Wukong tried to caution but to no avail. </p><p>The single horned man laughed as he dodged Nezha’s animalistic attacks. “There you are!” He gloated. “You were a bit different, more creative. But now! Here’s the fighter I remember!” Nezha growled in response but the single horned man only seemed amused at the sound. “Chaotic! Unhinged!” He let out another boom of laughter as he dodged furious punches. “You changed your form but nothing else! Tell me, is that why you and Yang fell out of alignment?!” He delivered a swift kick to Nezha’s side, sending the teen sideways. “Even in the spirit world we felt that. Your fallout.” He taunted. “Did Yang finally grow tired of being your keeper?!” He ran at Nezha, fists swinging. “Is that why you two threw the worlds into chaos?” He continued to taunt and Nezha </p><p>“SHUT UP!” Nezha screamed as he tried to keep dodging and attacking.</p><p>The single horned man smirked and fainted a fall. Falling for it, Nezha barraged the man with fists. The single horned man then grabbed Nezha’s left hand, squeezing the wrist till his fist released. He then clapped his white jade ring onto Nezha’s open palm, and held it there. The fire bender screamed as he felt his body weaken and spirit drain. </p><p>“Nezha!” Sandy and Wukong yelled in alarm. </p><p>Sandy sent a surge of water at the two, but the single horned man ducked his head and broke the stream with his horn. Meanwhile, Nezha’s screaming had tampered off as his knees buckled and he let out a pained groan. </p><p>“Poor Yin. If Yang reunited with you, you never should have left them.” He pressed the white jade ring more into the teenagers hand and got a pained groan in response. </p><p>Before he could taunt the reincarnated spirit more, Wukong’s boa staff nailed him in the head. He went sprawling and released Nezha. The teenager collapsed and grasped his hand in a shaky grip. Wukong grabbed the teenager and threw him over his shoulder. </p><p>“My-my bending.” Nezha murmured in a shell shocked tone. </p><p>“I know kid, I know.” Wukong comforted as he ran to Sandy, who quickly wrapped a torn off piece of clothing around Nezha’s forehead to lessen the glow of his forehead mark. They then took off, away from the grinning single horned man still on the ground. </p><p>Upset wasn’t enough of a word to explain what Nezha was feeling. He felt wrong. Off. He hated it. He felt as if he had no feet, no hands, like he had lost a limb. The feeling of being disconnected from his element. The lack of ability to call up even a spark, let alone a flame….there were no words he could think of to describe how empty, upset, angry, and scared he felt. </p><p>“I…” Nezha started but was unsure what else he wanted to say.</p><p>“We’ll get our bending back but first we need to regroup and come up with a plan.” Wukong said, he took a moment and put the shaken teen down. Sandy, meanwhile, glanced around to ensure the Single horned man wasn’t following them. “Can you run?” </p><p>Nezha only nodded and Wukong clapped his shoulder quietly; a reassuring gesture. Afterall he was going through the same thing Nezha was. The three then took off towards where Tripitaka and Ao Bing were, near the tear between their world and the spirit world. </p><p>As they ran, Sandy kept sending worried looks at Nezha and Wukong. The swamp bender shuddered to think what it must be like to have their bending taken from them. </p><p>Once they came upon the wall the tear and their friends were behind, Nezha noticeably slowed down. He began trying to fix himself up, making himself look calmer, less frazzled. Coming upon their friends Sandy and Wukong startled at the sight of Tripitaka’s glowing tattoos and meditative stance. </p><p>Glancing from the Avatar to the ice prince, Wukong sighed. “And you're glowing too. Great!” he bit sarcastically. “Three beacons in this foggy shit.”</p><p>“Are you all ok?” Ao Bing asked with concern clear in his tone. </p><p>“No.” Wukong answered at the same time Nezha snapped. “Fine.” </p><p>Ao Bing tilted his head at the tone his boyfriend had, while Wukong and Sandy gave him a perplexed look for the clear lie. </p><p>“I was right.” Nezha’s tone was clipped and he kept avoiding looking directly at his boyfriend. “Something did break out of the spirit world.” He gestured to where the fog was coming from (aka the tear). “A shitty asshole demon.” </p><p>“A demon?” Ao Bing gasped. </p><p>“A single horned rhino demon or spirit.” Wukong added, then muttered. “Not sure what the difference is.” </p><p>“Rhino?” Sandy asked.</p><p>“When I first came upon him, he was a green rhino that charged at me. Then he just turned himself into a human with a horn on his head.” Wukong ranted, his arms waving frantically. “We fought, Sandy showed up, and now he’s obsessed with fighting me!” </p><p>“A green single horned rhino demon that can take on a humanoid form?” Ao Bing clarified, looking at each of the 3 for verification. </p><p>“Yes.” Nezha’s tone was still clipped but he actually looked his boyfriend in the eye for the first time since they got there. “We need to shove his ass back in the spirit world.” </p><p>Ao Bing looked taken aback by Nezha’s behavior but then narrowed his eyes as he took Nezha in. His boyfriend looked tired, had bruises, and was...shaking? Running forward Ao Bing tried to get a grasp on Nezha.</p><p>“What happened?!” His tone was alarmed as he kept trying to hold onto Nezha’s shoulder, hands, vest, anything. “Nezha?!”</p><p>“Nothing!” Nezha stressed, but Ao Bing kept insisting as Sandy kept urging them to keep their voices down. </p><p>“I know you're lying.”</p><p>“I’m not!”</p><p>“Just tell me! Are you hurt?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” </p><p>“I see your bruises Nezha!” </p><p>“They’ll heal.” </p><p>“Just tell me what’s wrong!” </p><p>“<b>He took my bending!</b>”  Nezha finally yelled and Wukong quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. </p><p>Ao Bing looked shell shocked as he too was forcibly quieted by Sandy. </p><p>“You two need to keep your voices down!” Wukong ordered sternly. He then tugged Nezha to make him look him in the eye. “I know this sucks! I know this literally is the <b>worst!</b>” He stressed.  “But we have to figure out a plan.” </p><p>Nezha glared then licked the hand over his mouth, causing the warrior to curse and release him. However the teenager said nothing further. Everyone was silent for about 20 seconds before Wukong continued. </p><p>“I’m assuming Tripitaka is in the Avatar state-”</p><p>“He’s not-” Ao Bing tried to explain but Wukong cut him off. </p><p>“Whatever! I’m assuming he’s glowing cause he’s doing something with the mystery fog starter over there?” He nodded towards where the tear was. </p><p>“Yeah.” Nezha mumbled, while Ao Bing only nodded. </p><p>“We need to let him know there’s a spirit on the loose here.” </p><p>“You two,” Nezha gestured to Sandy and Wukong, “Can’t see it but there’s a tear between the spirit world and our world here.” He pointed where the fog was, right above Tripitaka’s head. “We need to get the horned asshole over here and shove him back in the spirit world.” </p><p>“But if he broke out once, couldn’t he break out again?” Sandy pondered. </p><p>“I don’t know!” Nezha complained, pouting and folding his arms.</p><p>“Tripitaka would know. We need to talk with him.” </p><p>Wukong went over to the Avatar and tried to think of how to talk with the air nomad. Sandy meandered over as well, to help think of suggestions to get Tripitaka to come back to his body. Meanwhile, Ao Bing, who hadn’t said a word to Nezha since the brunette's announcement, walked over to the man and tried to catch his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ao Bing said but Nezha just glared and shoved the blue haired boy back. </p><p>“Don’t pity me!” He growled. </p><p>“I’m not.” Ao Bing glared back, but quickly dropped it. He then went to touch Nezha but retracted his hand when Nezha glared at it. “I...I just can’t imagine what that’s like.”</p><p>“No! You can’t!” Nezha fired back, fighting to keep his volume down, but not dropping his glare. </p><p>“....why are you attacking me?” A helpless shrug accompanied the water bender’s words.</p><p>“....” Gritting his teeth, Nezha glanced at Wukong and Sandy. He saw both men were busy poking Tripitaka, trying to get a reaction. Looking back at Ao Bing, the blue haired boy’s shoulders were weighted. “....Cause I hate this!” Nezha’s bottom lip quivered as Ao Bing’s face morphed into one of understanding. </p><p>Wordlessly, Ao Bing opened his arms and Nezha let himself get pulled into a hug. If pressed, he would admit to clinging a bit desperately to the ice prince. Openly, he would admit that he found comfort in his boyfriend’s arms and if anyone had a problem with that, he would happily fight them.  </p><p>“Hey lovebirds!” Wukong interrupted. “We can’t get Tripitaka out of the Avatar State.” </p><p>“He’s not-” Ao Bing tried to correct again but was, once again unable to. </p><p>“Try jabbing him in the ass, that’ll jolt him awake!” Nezha snickered, Ao Bing slapped his boyfriend while Sandy gave Wukong (who had laughed) a disapproving look. </p><p>“He’s not in the Avatar state, he’s in the spirit world!” Ao Bing rushed, privately happy he was finally able to explain. “We can’t wake him up, we would need to go get him.” </p><p>“...” All the other men just stared at the ice prince, confusion clear on their faces.</p><p>“How?” Nezha finally asked, popping the awkward silence bubble that had formed around them all. </p><p>“H-Have none of you ever meditated with him?” Ao Bing floundered. All three gave a negative head shake. “I know none of you joined us but I assumed some of you had meditated with him before I joined.” </p><p>“Sit still for hours on end? Hard pass.” Wukong sniffed and folded his arms  </p><p>“I’d end up falling asleep more than anything.” Sandy admitted, sheepishly.</p><p>“It sounds like no fun.” Nezha shrugged.</p><p>Ao Bing let out a soft “ugh” then went over to Tripitaka and sat next to the Avatar. “Tripitaka helped me feel the spirits around us and a bit about spirit projection. With his teachings I should be able to get into the spirit world.”</p><p>“Being a reincarnated spirit should get you in easy-peasy.” Wukong muttered, but the ice prince ignored him, while Nezha jabbed the warrior in the side on his boyfriend's behalf. </p><p>“I’ll go into the Spirit world and explain the situation.” Ao Bing finished.</p><p>“And we’ll defend you two out here.” Sandy said, taking water from the grass and moss around them. </p><p>Wukong and Nezha looked at the ease with which Sandy bent his element with obvious envy and pain. Sandy ducked his head in apology, but then the three refocused on Ao Bing. </p><p>“Don’t get lost.” Wukong said in parting.</p><p>Ao Bing nodded, and went to close his eyes and calm his breathing but Nezha startled him out of focus by stealing a quick kiss. The brunette smiled at the flustered ice prince, his smile growing as Ao Bing fought down his blush. </p><p>“Tell me what your spirit form looks like ok?” Nezha teased with a smirk.</p><p>“W-will do.” Ao Bing promised then went back into position.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who can't write fight scenes? This girl! (sorry lol)</p><p>Got an idea for this oubing Avatar AU universe?? If so please let me know I'm always looking for ideas :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine Ao Bing’s spirit form to look similar to this, especially with the blue scales on his cheeks: https://twitter.com/oubing_bot/status/1358479199426723846</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the North Pole Ao Bing had a daily meditation ritual. During that, he never felt out of body but he could feel himself expand outwards. He could sense the energies and chakras around him easier when meditating. While traveling he began to meditate with Tripitaka whenever they had a moment. Whether it be on the road, on Bai Longma, or in a secluded spot while the other members of Team Avatar cleaned up the mess they had just made. </p>
<p>Tripitaka, being an Air Nomad, was well versed in Spiritual Projection and very intune with projecting his presence outside his body. Being the Avatar meant he could even pull his actual spirit out of his body and helped Ao Bing in coaxing himself to project his own spirit. However, unlike Tripitaka, the ice prince was always tethered to his physical form in some way. He was able to project himself out and Tripitaka and him would feel the energies around each other but the blue haired man had never completely left his body. </p>
<p>So entering his meditation stance now he was nervous, though he bade the nerves away. However, once he began projecting his spirit he felt the process come with such ease. The spiritual energy flowing out of the tear between the spirit world and their world, helping Ao Bing. </p>
<p>Opening his eyes the ice prince saw himself completely detached from his body. Wukong and Sandy were a bit away from his body, scanning the area and talking to each other in hushed tones. Nezha was still near Ao Bing, appearing to stand guard in front of him and Tripitaka. Coming closer to his boyfriend he saw Nezha was shifting from foot to foot, his face more open about how uncertain he felt without his bending. Ao Bing placed his hand on Nezha’s cheek and the fire bender startled at the contact. His eyes accidentally locking onto Ao Bings. </p>
<p>“Bing?” The brunette squinted at where Ao Bing’s spirit was, clearly unable to see the man yet able to feel him. </p>
<p>Ao Bing smiled and cupped his face with both hands. He then leaned in and gave his boyfriend a kiss. Nezha leaned more into the kiss but Ao Bing pulled away. </p>
<p>“Kid?” Wukong called. “Are...are you kissing the air?” Him and Sandy were barely holding back laughter and Nezha’s face went bright red. </p>
<p>With a laugh, Ao Bing turned towards the tear and made his way into the spirit world.</p>
<p>Ao Bing startled at the Spirit World. It was beyond anything he’d ever imagine or could ever imagine. The sky was an array of colors, ever changing and moving. In the distance he saw some form of giant bird flying in the air. The ground was a mass expanse of grass that changed color from green to gold depending on which way the wind blew. </p>
<p>Once he got a handle on his surroundings he noticed he, himself, felt lighter. Like he had been compacted into a small room or box and now felt free. His spirit felt less weighted. It felt...right, in the oddest sense. </p>
<p>Looking at himself he saw his nails had elongated and gained color so now they were a bright white. His hair also seemed to be floating like Nezha’s had when he went into his spirit form at Flaming Mountain City. Though his seemed to only float up and down, not stick straight up like his boyfriends had. Taking it out of the tie he had tied it up into previously he felt something on his head.</p>
<p>Horns. Two horns were sprouting from his forehead. They appeared to have dull tips but the fact he had horns had thrown him. He spent a bit of time feeling them when his fingers caught on his cheeks. He had light blue and white scales of some sort on his cheeks, dusting his cheekbones. Alarmed he patted his face and realized he felt something behind him. With almost dreaded excitement Ao Bing glanced behind himself and startled. He had a tail! </p>
<p>A pure white tail, the scales a color like his nails, was peeking out the back of his robes. The end of his tail was topped with a tuft of blue hair. He balked at his new appendage as he unconsciously moved it back and forth. </p>
<p>‘<i>Nezha has six arms and I have a tail and horns.</i>’ He thought faintly as he tried to make sure he didn’t go into shock. Though strangely the shock he was trying to stave off never came. It was almost as if he subconsciously knew this form wasn’t foreign or odd. Vaguely he recalled a conversation he and Nezha had after Nezha’s transformation in the Flaming Mountain City.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m surprised you’re not more alarmed”  Ao Bing said as he sat next to his boyfriend on the prince’s temporary bed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “At what?” The brunette looked genuinely confused as Ao Bing gestured towards the man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  “At your transformation!” He exclaimed, then he held up both his arms. “You had two more sets of arms.”   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh yeah….” Nezha shrugged at the memory. “I don’t know. It didn’t feel weird. Felt….natural.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Really?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah” The fire prince gave an easy smile, as if that was explanation enough. </em>
</p>
<p>Smiling at the memory, Ao Bing stared at his claws, tail and touched one of his horns. ‘<i>He was right.</i>’ He thought. </p>
<p>As startled as he was when he first discovered his new appendages and facial markings he found he was already used to them. They didn’t feel foreign or odd, like something he would have to adjust to. It was natural. </p>
<p>Something zoomed past the distracted man and Ao Bing immediately reminded himself of his mission. He had to find Tripitaka and explain the situation with the green single horned rhino spirit to the Avatar. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Pigsy yawned and scratched his covered belly as he scanned the horizon. It had been quite awhile since the Team had left to go up the cliffside. The earth bender would be lying if he said he wasn’t growing a bit nervous at what was taking everyone so long. </p>
<p>“I figured they’d be back by now.” He pondered aloud to Bai Longma, who only gave the earth bender a glance. “....Maybe I should check on them.” </p>
<p>He went towards the cliff side when another idea occurred to him. “OR!” He blurted and did an about-face. “We could head back to the village and ask them for information and help.” </p>
<p>He nodded at his genius plan and marched determinedly towards the sea serpent. Bai Longma gave the man what could only be described as a disparaging look then disappeared under the water. </p>
<p>“HEY!” Pigsy cried as he ran into the water and frantically searched for a sign of the serpent. “Get back here!” </p>
<p>Bai eventually resurfaced but he was far, far away from the shoreline. Pigsy let out a cry of outrage and flicked the serpent off. </p>
<p>Pouting the man angrily made his way to the cliff face and began bending himself up. Grumbling and complaining about Bai Longma and the rest of Team Avatar the entire way. “I bet Wukong is just lounging up there. Having a blast, goofing off and making me wait in the sand alone!” </p>
<p>Finally reaching the top of the cliff, Pigsy groaned at the sight. The top of the cliff was covered in some weird purple fog. The fog was only a short distance from where he had arrived and he groaned as he saw it was moving even closer. </p>
<p>“OF COURSE!” He yelled in frustration. “We can’t go anywhere without weird shit following us!” </p>
<p>Angrily stomping into the encroaching purple fog the earth bender continued to grumble and complain. As he made his way through the fog he heard a distant grunt and scoffed. </p>
<p>“Wukong if that’s you, you better get your ass over here!”  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Tripitaka!” Ao Bing yelled as he flew, <b>flew</b>, towards the Avatar who was on the ground talking with what looked like an odd gopherfox of some sort, however all the gopher features were missing. </p>
<p>“Ao- AO BING!” Tripitaka exclaimed as he looked up and saw the boy. Shock wasn’t enough of a description to convey what Tripitaka’s face portrayed. “You-you’re-you’re flying!” he waved at the air beneath the teeneragers feet, “Y-y..your head!” </p>
<p>“I assume this is my spirit form.” Ao Bing spread his arms and waved his tail, which Tripitaka immediately gawked at. “And yes it appears I can fly in here.”</p>
<p>“.....” Tripitaka’s mouth would not pick itself up from the ground. “I...I suppose you being a-a reincarnated spirit that makes sense. Having abilities outside mortal spirits in the spirit world.” </p>
<p>The fox spirit that worked for Wan Shi Tong had circled underneath Ao Bing, no doubt collecting the new information to send to his master. Though the creature moved out of the way as Ao Bing landed in front of the still stunned Avatar. </p>
<p>“I have to tell you what’s happening.” The teenager said urgently. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong? Is anyone hurt?” The Avatar’s shock was quickly replaced by worry, which only increased at Ao Bing’s grimace. </p>
<p>“A single horned green rhino spirit broke out of the Spirit World.” Ao Bing explained. “He’s trying to fight Wukong and stole Nezha’s bending!”</p>
<p>“What?!” Tripitaka exclaimed and even the fox spirit let out a sound of shock. </p>
<p>“We need to get his bending back and push this spirit back into the spirit world.” </p>
<p>“And seal the spirit world up again.” Tripitaka finished with a nod, the fox spirit let out a yip of agreement. </p>
<p>Ao Bing raised an eyebrow at the fox, but the animal only tilted its head and yawned at the horned man. </p>
<p>“Knowledge seeker!” Tripitaka said, turning fully to the fox. “If I give you information to give your master may you share information with me?” The fox seemed to ponder this request a moment then nodded ‘yes’. Tripitaka beamed at the fox as Ao Bing tilted his head, confused. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Come out and face me!” The single horned man boomed. Though by the time it reached where Team Avatar was, it was a distant almost quiet volume. </p>
<p>“The asshole returns.” Wukong groaned silently. “We need to make sure he doesn’t find Tripitaka or Ao Bing.” </p>
<p>“Let’s lead him away!” Nezha ordered only for Wukong to grab the back of Nezha’s vest in order to yank him back.</p>
<p>“What, so we can go get our asses handed to us?!” The warrior strongly whispered as he wrangled the teenager.  </p>
<p>“W-what?! I’m not-!”</p>
<p>“He’s too strong we-” </p>
<p>“Guys!” Sandy cut in, stopping the two from further tussling with each other. “If he hasn’t found us we should stay hidden. Not give away our position.”</p>
<p>“If we all sit here he will find us! And Ao Bing and Tripitaka can’t move or defend themselves, and I won’t risk it!” Nezha fired back.</p>
<p>“Leaving them defenseless isn’t any better.” Sandy argued back.</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Wukong seethed through gritted teeth. “I can’t <span class="u">believe</span> I have to play the voice of reason here.” He complained as he dragged a hand down his face. </p>
<p>“Look!” He leveled a glare at both Nezha and Sandy. “Sandy's right, we shouldn’t leave Tripitaka and Ao Bing alone.” Sandy smiled in victory and Nezha glared but Wukong kept going before either of them could say anything. “But we can’t sit here like sitting turtle-ducks either.” Nezha shot the swamp bender a smug look, to which Sandy scoffed. “So!” Wukong continued, gaining both guys' attention. “We will stay here and try to get a read on his position. Then I’ll head out and get his attention on me and away from here. Sandy will follow in the shadows as my back up. Sandy, if you have the opportunity, do that floating, drowning, water thing you did earlier.” Wukong gestured vaguely to his head, imitating a bubble surrounding it and Sandy nodded, while Nezha looked confused. “Meanwhile, kid you will stay with Tripi-”</p>
<p>“No!” The teenager interrupted sternly with a glare.</p>
<p>“Brat think about it! You don’t have your bending and you barely know how to fight.”</p>
<p>Nezha wanted to scream in offense, but settled for whispering in a higher pitch. “I know how to fight!” </p>
<p>“Not at the level we need.” </p>
<p>“Nezha,” Sandy cut in and placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “We don’t have a six armed spirit form we can transform into. You do.” He gave a squeeze “If he makes it past Wukong and myself then only you can defend Ao Bing and Tripitaka.” </p>
<p>“For now we wait til he talks more and gives away his position then we plan our assault.” Wukong said, getting them back on point. </p>
<p>“Come out Wukong! Or I will be forced to entertain myself with your lowsome traveling companion.” The single horned man boomed, sounding closer now. </p>
<p>Distantly they heard a yelp and what sounded like complaining from a very familiar voice. </p>
<p>“Damnit Pigsy!”  Wukong swore.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“You really can’t understand him?”</p>
<p>“No.” Ao Bing shrugged and gestured from the fox to the Avatar. “I thought you were communicating with him.”</p>
<p>“I was just telling him information I thought since he’s a spirit and you’re...sort of a spirit you’d be able to understand him.” Tripitaka explained meekly. </p>
<p>Ao Bing shook his head in the negative but looked almost apologetic as he said “No, I can’t understand him.” </p>
<p>Since the knowledge seeking fox had heard all about their current situation yet offered no solution; Tripitaka assumed the payment information was needed up front before information was to be given. So Tripitaka explained to the fox that Ao Bing was the reincarnated spirit of Yang in a human form and Nezha was the reincarnation of the spirit of Yin. The fox then made some yipping noises and Tripitaka looked at Ao Bing expectantly who looked perplexed. Where it was then clarified that Ao Bing could not understand the fox.</p>
<p>“What do we do now?” Ao Bing asked almost helplessly as he looked at Tripitaka for a solution. </p>
<p>“....I…” Tripitaka also looked lost when a massive shadow fell over them. </p>
<p>Ao Bing immediately went into a fighting stance as Tripitaka gasped as the giant bird descended downwards towards them. It was a massive black winged and bodied owl. </p>
<p>“I believe I may be of some assistance.” The massive white faced owl spirit stated, as he settled himself on the ground. The fox spirit yipped and immediately went to circle it’s master. Ao Bing looked confused but dropped his battle stance. </p>
<p>“Oh great spirit!” Tripitaka quickly did a formal bow. “I am honoured by your presence.” </p>
<p>“Avatar.” Wan Shi Tong greeted with an incline of his head. The owls head then swiveled over to Ao Bing, who barely restrained himself from taking a startled step back. “And Yang,” The owls tone seemed to warm from a polite greeting to something more friendly and relaxed. “It is good to see you. So many years have passed.” </p>
<p>“I’m not-”</p>
<p>“Wan Shi Tong,” Tripitaka broke in, stepping closer to the massive owl spirit. “As I told your knowledge seeker here, this is Ao Bing the human reincarnation of the calming spirit Yang.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Wan Shi Tong looked from the Avatar to Ao Bing and twisted his head, examining the ice prince. “Yes,” He drawled. “your appearance is different, and your aura has changed. However, great spirits recognize great spirits. You may be different but you are Yang.” He adjusted his wings and seemed to ignore Ao Bing’s look at his declaration. </p>
<p>Wan Shi Tong then went on to explain how he heard of a break between the spirit world and human world from one of his seekers. Worried the humans were trying to break into the spirit world Wan Shi Tong sent another fox spirit to investigate the area but it never returned. At this the fox sitting with them whined as if in apology. He then circled where the tear was near and sensed Ao Bing. Following him he observed and listened to his old friend and the Avatar talk with his missing knowledge seeker. </p>
<p>“The spirit you describe is the Single Horned Rhinoceros King. Not a very bright creature but plenty strong. He’s usually challenging spirits that cross his path.” </p>
<p>“Do you know how to reverse him taking Nezha’s bending?” </p>
<p>“He’s never been able to do that before. He must have obtained the diamond snare.” </p>
<p>“What is the diamond snare?” Tripitaka asked. </p>
<p>“A weapon held by one of the master spirits. Though it would not be the first time some of that master's belongings fell into the wrong beings' possession.” Wan Shi Tong explained. </p>
<p>“I need you to tell me everything about the Single Horned Rhinoceros King and this diamond snare.” Ao Bing said, his tail twitching in anticipation.</p>
<p>Wan Shi Tong looked Ao Bing over and nodded. “For you my old friend, of course. Just remember to come visit my library some time. It has been too many years since we perused it together.” Ao Bing smiled and Wan Shi Tong then went on to describe the Single Horned Rhinoceros King and the weapon. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Wukong groaned as he tried to push himself back up onto his feet. Meanwhile the single horned man laughed darkly as he pointed Wukong’s own boa staff at the down warrior. </p>
<p>“I may have overestimated you.” He boasted. “I thought you would be a challenge and yet here you are.” He struck the ground near where Wukong was. “At my feet!” </p>
<p>“You let us go and just watch the fight we’ll give you!” Pigsy yelled from where he was restrained along with an unconscious Sandy. </p>
<p>“You’re only winning -ugh- cause you took our bending.” Nezha groaned as he propped himself up against the wall separating the single horned man from Ao Bing and Tripitaka. </p>
<p>Team Avatar had to go out and try to save Pigsy, but using the robust man as bait, the single horned man was able to keep the upper hand on the team. Then after knocking Sandy through a pillar, not only did the single horned man knock the only bender the team had left out, he also discovered Tripitaka and Ao Bing. </p>
<p>The fight then centered around keeping the single horned man away from their two immobile friends; putting them at a disadvantage. Nezha and Wukong fought as hard as they could but once the single horned man took hold of Wukong’s staff their disadvantages kept growing. </p>
<p>“I’ll make you a deal.” The man smirked sinisterly “You give me the Avatar and I’ll give you back your bending.” </p>
<p>“Shut! Up!” Wukong groaned as he finally pushed himself up to his feet and into a battle stance. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Once Ao Bing had all the information he needed he bowed in thanks. He then said goodbye and told Tripitaka he would take care of the spirit. Meanwhile Wan Shi Tong turned and began to explain how the Avatar could fix the tear in the spirit world.</p>
<p>Ao Bing left through the tear and once arriving back in the human world he made to go back into his body when he heard the sound of chaos. Glancing at his body Ao Bing elected to ignore it for now and moved around the wall towards the sounds. Gasping Ao Bing was aghast at what he saw. </p>
<p>Sandy and Pigsy were restrained by some jade ring, circling them both. Nezha had his six arm form out, however he was being pinned against the ground by a single horned man, with Wukong’s boa staff pressing against Nezha’s throat. All six arms were also pinned under the staff, trying in vain to push the weapon away and stopping it from choking him. Wukong was on the ground, blood leaking from his mouth as he appeared to have just been thrown away from the single horned man and Nezha. </p>
<p>Ao Bing panicked and immediately went back into his body. </p>
<p>“<b>STOP</b>!” Ao Bing yelled, now back in his body and running towards where the single horned man had pinned Nezha. </p>
<p>“Ao Bing?!” Wukong gasped, his eyes as wide as plates as he examined the ice prince. </p>
<p>“Huh?” The single horned man glanced over and grinned when he saw Ao Bing. “Oh so Yang as arriv-”</p>
<p>Ao Bing’s foot in his face cut off the man’s speech. It also sent the man spiralling into the mist, his grunts of pain echoing as he bounced away. </p>
<p>“Nezha?!” Ao Bing quickly knelt next to his boyfriend and stroked the man’s face. His eyes darting around the man as he examined him. “Are you ok?! Can you breathe?!” </p>
<p>“Woah!” Nezha replied in a loopy tone. “You’re even more pretty.” He sing-songed and Ao Bing quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Your cheeks and-and horns. Horns!” His smile was so wide on his injured face that briefly Ao Bing felt as if all was right in the world. </p>
<p>“Rest.” Ao Bing whispered and kissed the glowing mark on his boyfriend's head. As he pulled away he saw Nezha fall asleep and his spirit form dissipate. </p>
<p>“Ao Bing-” Wukong began but the single horned man resurfaced from the mist and growled, clearly annoyed. </p>
<p>“So you fight now?” The man growled as he cracked his neck. “That’s new, but you must know Yang that this will only go one way.” </p>
<p>As the man monologued, Wukong felt a layer of water crawl up and cover his body, healing him rapidly. He looked over and saw the same thing was happening to Sandy and Pigsy. Pigsy opened his mouth, probably to blow the fact that the kid was healing them, so Wukong intervened. </p>
<p>“Take the others and get out, kid. I can handle him.” </p>
<p>“You?!” the single horned man scoffed. “I have already-” For the second time Ao Bing’s foot imprinted itself in the man’s face and sent him flying. </p>
<p>“Rest Wukong.” Ao Bing ordered calmly as he turned to where he sent the man flying. “Stay with Tripitaka.” </p>
<p>“Is that a tail?!” Pigsy blurted out as Ao Bing left to follow where he sent the single horned man flying. “Do you-does he have a tail?!”</p>
<p>Wukong only nodded dumbly as he watched the ice prince disappear into the fog. Ao Bing had come back with avengence apparently. He rounded the wall that was the only thing keeping him and Tripitaka away from the mad man they had been fighting, with his spirit form on full display. He had grown horns, had a tail, and something was on his cheeks according to Nezha’s delirious ramblings.  </p>
<p>“Wh-why am I covered in water?” Sandy slurred as he finally came to. </p>
<p>“Ao Bing is in his spirit form and healing us.” Wukong answered as he made his way over to the group. </p>
<p>He gripped the white jade ring and made sure to keep a tight grip on it. From what he’s learned the man was able to control the ring, making it grow and shrink and summon it to him. He had to make sure it wasn’t used on Ao Bing. So if the horned man summoned it, Wukong was going to make sure he went with the ring. </p>
<p>Ao Bing kept walking forward, the image of this man pinning Nezha to the ground flashing up in his head each time he blinked. </p>
<p>“I’ll be honest I’ve never faced you Yang so I am excited. Normally you watch from the sideline, let Yin take the beating and coax and console them afterwards.” The single horned man gloated trying to get a rise from the blue spirit. However all it earned him was a blank stare as Ao Bing turned and stared directly at the man as he charged out of the mists. </p>
<p>Raising Wukong’s boa staff the single horned man made to swing at the still ice prince but then jerked and found himself planted face first in the ground. The boa staff flung itself away with the forward momentum and was quickly lost to the fog. The single horned man wrenched his face up and glanced to his feet and saw ice was quickly melting off them. Ao Bing had flash frozen his feet, causing the man to trip. </p>
<p>Growling the man turned only to wince as he saw the shoe coming into his face. Ao Bing watched as the man rolled for a time due to the force of his kick. </p>
<p>“I was told about you.” Ao Bing spoke calmly as he watched the man growl and rise. Anger clear in his blazing eyes. “And the weapon you stole.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t steal-” The man’s breath was knocked out of him. Ao Bing was lightning quick and had delivered a wind knocking blow into the man’s sternum. </p>
<p>“You’re going to lose and you’re going to release Nezha’s bending.” Ao Bing stated, as calm and cool as if he was telling someone it was going to rain. </p>
<p>Glaring as he clutched his stomach, the man gritted his teeth but was then immediately swarmed by water. “No more talking.” Ao Bing ordered as he engulfed the man in more water. </p>
<p>The fog around them was thinning and the three conscious members of Team Avatar glanced around in confusion. Then Pigsy made a sound of shock. Looking towards where the man was looking they all saw Ao Bing holding the single horned man aloft in a giant water orb. The ice prince’s tail swishing back and forth, summoning more water. </p>
<p>“He’s pulling water from the fog? But it’s spirit world energy.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?! And he’s a spirit!” Pigsy shot back </p>
<p>“Actually it’s fading cause I’m closing the tear.” Tripitaka answered.</p>
<p>All three awake members of Team Avatar, whipped their heads towards the wall where Tripitaka was behind. </p>
<p>“Tripitaka?! Are you there?!” Pigsy shouted.</p>
<p>“I-I just spoke to you.” Tripitaka answered, exasperation clear in his voice. </p>
<p>“Don’t test us, we have had a day!” Wukong shot back angry and frustrated. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry.” Tripitaka said, still behind the wall. “I’m fixing the tear so the spirit world's energies stop pouring out.” </p>
<p>“Here.” </p>
<p>Ao Bing’s voice suddenly rang out and the three whipped their heads towards Ao Bing, who was now approaching them with the single horned man still trapped in his water bubble. Popping the bubble the man spluttered and gasped as he hit the ground. </p>
<p>“Reverse the diamond snare.” Ao Bing ordered. The single horned man just glared as he kept rushing to get air back into his body. “Now.” Ice actually came out of Ao Bing’s mouth as he spoke. </p>
<p>All of Team Avatar glared at the man as he summoned the ring towards himself. As Wukong promised himself, he was also pulled towards the man along with the ring. Glaring at each other the single horned man growled as Wukong glared at him. </p>
<p>“Another round?!” The man shouted as he let go of the ring and swung at the warrior. </p>
<p>However his fist was immediately caught by Ao Bing, who encased the man in ice. </p>
<p>“No.” He said calmly. “You’re done.” He then used his other hand and covered the man’s eyes. </p>
<p>The single horned man had tensed preparing for another hit to the face but after Ao Bing kept his hand over the man’s eyes he relaxed. Slowly his whole body seemed to sink inwards. Then he began to morph back into the form of a green single horned rhino. All the while Ao Bing kept his eyes covered. When the green rhino body landed on the ground in a seemingly exhausted heep, only then did Ao Bing finally pull his hand off the spirit’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Woah!” Pigsy gasped. “What’d you do?” </p>
<p>“Nezha made your friends see the error of their ways.” Sandy said, “Maybe Ao Bing did that as well?” </p>
<p>“No.” Ao Bing answered curtly and glared at the passed out spirit.</p>
<p>He then grabbed the now discarded whie jade ring and went to where Tripitaka was. </p>
<p>“Oh! He didn’t release it?” Tripitaka asked and Ao Bing must have shook his head no. “Ok let me have it.” </p>
<p>Shortly afterwards a bright light came from behind the wall and everyone on Team Avatar gasped as they felt their bodies becoming whole again. Their bending returned to them.  Nezha gave out a full body gasp as he jolted upwards. Glancing around he boggled at the down green rhino but beamed at Ao Bing who came back around the wall.</p>
<p>“Where’s the ring?” Wukong asked. </p>
<p>However Ao Bing ignored him and instead grabbed the green rhino and lifted him up with effortless ease. Nezha’s thoughts regarding this obvious show of strength immediately went in a direction which made it clear they needed to get a private room as soon as possible. </p>
<p>Following Ao Bing, Team Avatar watched as he literally threw the green rhino into the tear. Though to Sandy, Pigsy and Wukong it looked like Ao Bing threw him into the air and he blooped out of existence. Only Nezha and Ao Bing could see the green buffalo go through the -now even- tear that Tripitaka was working on fixing. </p>
<p>“Where’s Tripitaka?” Sandy asked, glancing around. The Avatar was nowhere to be seen, even his body was gone. </p>
<p>“Taking care of the ring and the tear.” Ao Bing answered with a tense undertone. Then a blob of water carrying the bronze spear the spirit had once wielded, floated over to Ao Bing. Ao Bing grabbed it then stuck his hand through the tear and dropped it. </p>
<p>Turning around, his eyes and face still kept a serious and off putting edge. However, upon finding Nezha, whole and healthy, the ice prince’s spirit form dissolved. </p>
<p>“Nezha!” The ice prince launched himself at his boyfriend who quickly wrapped his arms around him. </p>
<p>“Ao Bing you were amazing!” His boyfriend complimented, hoisting the ice prince up a bit in celebration. </p>
<p>Ao Bing smiled then let out a wheeze as he clung to Nezha tighter. “You-you were being strangled.” He sounded close to tears as he buried himself in the fire bender’s shoulder. “You had your bending taken, you fought him twice and he-he thought it was a game! Treated you, all your lives like-” He cut himself off and burrowed into his boyfriend.  </p>
<p>Nezha hugged his lover closer to him and hushed his worries. “Please he couldn’t’ve beat me! The only reason he was winning was ‘cause he got the jump on us.” Ao Bing clung tighter and Nezha continued to reassure the man. “I’m fine, we’re fine. It’s ok” </p>
<p>Finally Tripitaka was suddenly back again, body and all. He looked a little frazzled but smiled at everyone. “Sorry about that. Thank goodness Wan Shi Tong was still there. Breaking that ring sent me flying” He let out a breathy laugh as he turned back to the tear. “Almost done with this.” </p>
<p>“.....can we go back to that village?” Pigsy asked after a beat of silence.</p>
<p>Suddenly Ao Bing’s stomach lets out a huge rumble and the ice prince hid himself in his boyfriend's shoulder now out of embarrassment rather than relief. Nezha started laughing and Ao Bing began hitting his boyfriend in retaliation. </p>
<p>“I think that would be wise.” Tripitaka answered with a smile as he completely closed the tear. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>While traveling on Bai Longma back to the village, Team Avatar caught up with each other. Pigsy explained how the single horned man had gotten the jump on him, thus capturing him. Tripitaka and Ao Bing told everyone about the spirit world: what it looked like, the spirits there. Tripitaka blushed an embarrassed scarlet when Ao Bing told them about how Tripitaka assumed he could understand a fox spirit. Then Sandy asked Ao Bing where he had gotten all that water to heal them and then trap the single horned man. Rubbing the back of his head Ao Bing said he summoned some from the moss and plants but most he summoned from the water at the bottom of the cliff. </p>
<p>“You pulled water from that distance?! And that fast?!” Sandy boggled and Ao Bing sheepishly nodded, before eating another dumpling. </p>
<p>Tripitaka marvelled at how lucid Ao Bing and Nezha were with their spirit forms. Both boys pointedly answered vaguely as to why they thought that could be. Eventually Tripitaka decided they should run some controlled tests of summing their spirit forms and seeing how well they could control themselves/act. </p>
<p>As they were approaching the village Wukong asked what Ao Bing made the spirit see when he covered his eyes. Glaring darkly Ao Bing shook his head in the negative and remained quiet. Pigsy nagged for an answer so Nezha kicked the man in the stomach to get him to drop it. </p>
<p>Upon returning to the village Ao Bing and Nezha went to a restaurant to continue eating. Transforming into their spirit forms took quite a bit of energy and the two had worked up quite an appetite. The rest of the team joined them and then they all retired to their rooms they had rented for the night, they had all been put through a lot. However, at night Nezha and Ao Bing snuck out of the room and climbed the building so they could sit with each other on the roof. </p>
<p>“Your spirit form.” Nezha leered at his boyfriend “Man! You looked amazing!” </p>
<p>“Looked?” Ao Bing feigned offense. “So I don’t look amazing now?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean that!” </p>
<p>With a laugh, Ao Bing knocked his and Nezha’s shoulders together. Nezha glared but then his expression morphed into something mischievous as he slowly wrapped an arm around Ao Bing’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Perhaps I should <span class="u">show</span> you, how good I think you look.” Nezha pulled his boyfriend close and went to give the man a kiss when Ao Bing blocked him and covered his blushing face. </p>
<p>“Nezha!” Ao Bing whined. “We can’t! We’re on the roof.” </p>
<p>“Who cares?” Nezha continued to leer, his other hand pulling Ao Bing’s hands away so as to steal a kiss. </p>
<p>“Nezha-mmm” Ao Bing moaned as the fire prince captured his lips. They shared a few deep kisses then Nezha maneuvered Ao Bing so he was straddling him. Ao Bing blushed scarlet but at Nezha’s easy grin the ice prince leaned forward and the two began making out again. </p>
<p>“Nezha! Ao Bing!” Wukong yelled from somewhere below them, startling the two teens. “You two better be clothed when I find you!” The earth bender threatened as he continued to yell for them. </p>
<p>“Stupid monkey fighter!” Nezha cursed. </p>
<p>“Come on.” Ao Bing laughed, gently moving off his boyfriend. </p>
<p>When Ao Bing helped pull Nezha up, the fire prince wrapped an arm around Ao Bing and yanked him close enough to whisper into the ice prince's ear. “When we get to my palace we can have my room to ourselves.”  </p>
<p>Ao Bing’s face was a bright red as Nezha climbed down with a shit eating smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got an idea for this oubing Avatar AU universe?? If so please let me know!<br/>Currently I'm looking for someone for Ao Bing to be jealous of, so please feel free to throw some suggestions at me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>